Remember Sekuel Love Disease
by Ch3rry Chibi
Summary: Mianhae. Keegoisanku membuat dirimu melayang dari sisiku. MinKyuMin! YAOI! RnR?


Sebelumnya... lebih baik baca Love Diseasenya Cherry dulu...^^

Meski tidak menjamin ceritanya jelas... cuma galau2an aja ini~

.net/s/7780485/1/Love_Disease

~:0:~

Cherry Chibi presents

**Remember**

**(Sekuel of Love Disease)**

**It's You**

[CAST:;: Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, Shim Changmin]

[GENRE:;: Shounen-ai, Angst]

**Happy reading~**

**It's time for the UKE**

~:0:~

_**First promise**_

~:0:~

Sinar mentari yang menyeruak masuk ke dalam kamar bernuansa hangat tersebut membuat namja manis yang berada di dalamnya merespon pelan, terbangun dari mimpi buruknya yang terus berulang selama beberapa hari ini. Perlahan dia membuka matanya. Sedikit berat mengingat dia tertidur dengan air mata yang masih mengalir.

"_Hyung..."_

Namja manis tersebut membulatkan matanya secara cepat.

SRETTT

Dengan gerakan cepat dia bangkit dari posisi tengkurapnya. Matanya bergerak melintasi seluruh sudut kamar tersebut dengan cemas, dan harapan. Kepalanya memutar ke belakang, berharap seseorang yang memanggilnya dalam mimpi—setengah kesadarannya beberapa saat lalu—ada di sana.

Namun begitu yang didapatinya hanyalah ilusi kosong, udara tanpa kehidupan yang dicarinya, dia menghela nafas. Kembali direbahkan kepalanya yang terasa berat. Harum semerbak kasur meneyeruak ke dalam hidungnya. Membuat kepalanya semakin pening mengingat ada aroma tubuh_nya_ di sana. Remasan tangan namja manis itu semakin erat, membuat kertas—surat—dalam genggamannya semakin lusuh.

Keningnya mengernyit, membuat alisnya bertemu dalam satu titik di jidatnya.

Tidak. Dia tidak bisa melupakan_nya_...

Dia kembali menyalahkan dirinya atas kejadian beberapa minggu lalu. Walau memang bukan salahnya sepenuhnya, tapi dia pasti merasa tertekan, bersalah, dan membuat air matanya kembali mengalir.

"_Kau sudah janji padaku, Kyu!" emosi Sungmin membuat suara seperti tercekik di akhir kalimat. Kecemasan dan kekhawatiran yang menderu yang membuatnya begini. Genggaman tangannya pada ponsel miliknya sedikit bergetar._

_+"Tapi, Hyung! Janjiku pada Changmin tidak bisa di batalkan. Jadwal kami sangat sulit dicocokan."+_

_Suara itu lebih terdengar memaksa daripada memohon. Dan itu semakin membuat Sungmin naik darah. Dia tidak terima orang yang dicintainya—dan Sungmin ketahui Kyuhyun juga mencintainya—memilih orang lain untuk menemaninya di waktu luangnya. Padahal Kyuhyun membuat janji padanya lebih dahulu daripada dengan monster makanan itu._

_Jangan salahkan Sungmin menjadi egois di saat seperti ini! Dia tahu kalau di antara jadwal Changmin dan Kyuhyun memang sedikit sulit mencari waktu luang bersama—mengingat TVXQ sedang dalam masa promosi album terbaru dan Super Junior akan mengadakan sebuah konser dalam waktu dekat, sementara dia dan Kyuhyun mempunyai waktu luang lebih banyak untuk bertemu. Tapi yang membuat Sungmin tidak suka bukan hal itu, tapi karena Kyuhyun lebih banyak menceritakan tentang Changmin daripada bertanya tentang keadaan Sungmin sekarang. Seperti beberapa saat lalu._

_Sungmin mengira Kyuhyun terlalu sibuk hingga lupa akan janji mereka untuk bermain keluar bersama. Dan dia begitu senang ketika Kyuhyun meneleponnya. Dia mengira Kyuhyun ingat, tapi yang dilakukan Kyuhyun justru bercerita tentang dirinya yang bertemu Changmin di acara yang didatanginya. Jika saja saat itu Sungmin tidak mengingatkan, bisa dipastikan sekarang Kyuhyun bersama Changmin mencari permainan kesukaan mereka._

"_Aku tahu, Kyu. Tapi..." Sungmin menghela nafas berat. Dia terlalu terbawa emosi. "Ini janji kita yang sudah sangat lama direncanakan, kan?"_

_Terdengar di ujung sana juga menghela nafas._

_+"Kumohon, Hyung, jangan chilidish begini! Bagaimana kalau besok? Kau bebas, kan?"+_

"_Tidak bisa, Kyu. Aku sudah sangat sibuk besok. Bagaimana kau bisa lupa jadwal syutingku yang kau tanyakan setiap hari!"_

_Emosi Sungmin semakin memuncak sekarang. Nafasnya nyaris terengah terbawa emosional._

_Hening. Tidak ada sahutan dari ujung sana. Dan itu memberikan Sungmin pada pilihan: menyerah terhadap Cho Kyuhyun._

"_Baiklah. Terserah kau sajalah!"_

_Sungmin melempar ponselnya ke kasur dengan kasar setelah mematikan sambungan satu arah. Tak menanggapi suara Kyuhyun yang akan mengatakan sesuatu. Dia memijit pelipisnya sambil mendengus kesal. Dia sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa dia bisa seperti ini, benar-benar egois. Biasanya dia akan mementingkan orang lain terlebih dahulu. Tapi kali ini berbeda. Dia benar-benar tidak mau Kyuhyun lebih memilih Changmin dibanding dirinya..._

Sungmin tertawa pahit dalam bayangnya. Andai bisa memutar balik waktu, pasti apapun akan dia berikan agar bisa terjadi. Daripada kehilangan seorang Cho Kyuhyun, dia lebih baik menyerahkannya pada orang lain. Karena dia sendiri tidak bisa merasakan kehidupannya tanpa Kyuhyun. Walau memang terdengar berlebihan, memang itulah kenyataannya. Sungmin tidak bisa tersenyum lepas seperti sebelumnya.

Dia merasa ingin membunuh dirinya sendiri mengingat betapa egois dirinya saat itu. Tanpa memikirkan kondisi Kyuhyun dia menuntut...

Dan justru kehilangan Kyuhyun saat itu.

"_A-APA!" mata Sungmin membulat sempurna. Dalam hitungan sepersekian detik air mata mulai berkumpul di pelupuk matanya. Menunggu kalimat orang di seberang yang siap menumpahkannya menuju pipi putihnya. _

_+"Kyuhyun kecelakaan. Di—dia tertabrak truk saat akan menyebrang."+_

NYUUTTT

Kepala Sungmin terasa berdenyut mengingat hal tersebut. Perasaan bersalah itu menghujam dadanya kembali. Sesak. Meski ruang tersedia luas di sekelilingnya, Sungmin telah kehilangan oksigennya.

Dia merasa dirinya sangat bodoh. Perlahan dia bangkit dari posisinya. Tidak memperdulikan denyutan keras di kepalanya yang menuntutnya untuk berbaring kembali. Dengan keadaaan yang kacau—secara fisik maupun emosional—dia turun dari ranjangnya dan mendekat pada pojok ruangan. Di mana sebuah ponsel berwarna merah muda dengan gantungan berbentuk kelinci dan serigala ada di sana. Sungmin merendahkan tubuhnya dengan sedikit kaku. Diraihnya kembali ponselnya dan kemudian jarinya berulah di keypad ponsel tersebut, hingga sebuah pesan muncul di sana. Pesan terakhir dari Kyuhyun yang saat itu dia acuhkan.

Bahu Sungmin bergetar membacanya. Dia terlalu lelah untuk menangis. Dia tidak suka menangis. Dia tidak ingin terlihat lemah. Namun apa daya, tiap kali matanya bergerak menyusuri untaian kata itu air matanya kembali meleleh.

_+Maaf aku egois tadi. Aku akan menemuimu sekarang. Jangan pergi ke mana-mana! Tunggu aku!+_

~0~0~0~

A/N:;: Hwahahaha... bagaimana? Mengecewakan tidak? Gomen klu mengecewakan cuz buatnya buru2... mTT_TTm Eummm... klu jujur sebenarnya nie ff udah selsai (Love Disease), tp karna pada minta dilanjutin (entah karna nggantung or bingungin) jdi cherry buat nieh sekuelnya...^^ moga suka. Nanti juga ada yg Changmin's sidenya, kugh^^

Review, please~


End file.
